


Do I Deserve to be Saved?

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Purgatory, SPN - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short purgatory poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Deserve to be Saved?

Do not fall weakened when I leave you behind  
Do not forget the good times  
But you’ll never forget the bad  
I’ll hold your hand as I guide you  
Into your own familial lands

You served time here you did not owe  
You were dragged down with me as we fell  
Is it selfish for me to have enjoyed your company  
And to wish that for now  
You won’t go

I have murdered, deceived and ruined  
I have destroyed, maimed and lied  
But no one understood that sometimes,  
Even angels sin.  
Especially not you

The family I could once turn to  
Those who had lost as many as I  
Turned their gaze from me  
As soon as I turned to you,  
My friend

I will not fall weakened when you leave me behind  
I’ll try not to forget the good times  
But I’ll never forget the bad  
You’ll hold my hand as you leave me  
In these unholiest lands


End file.
